Derek présente Stiles à sa famille
by phoenix8351
Summary: Prompt écrit par les Alphas du groupe facebook Sterek's Pack OS écrit par TheCrasy, Uki96, Erika Keysie et Voidonce Prompt : Derek présente Stiles à sa famille. UA sans l'incendie. On peut garder le surnaturel.


Coucou ^^

Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai pas publié, ça me manque trop... Et vu que c'est mon anniversaire, je publie un OS ^^

Je ne l'ai pas écrit... En fait c'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait quand j'ai gagné un jeux sur le groupe FB Sterek's Pack ^^ Bon ça fait quelques temps maintenant, mais l'important c'est de partager pas vrai? J'ai eu le droit de choisir un prompt et les Alphas du groupe ont écrit ensemble cette histoire ^^

Prompt : _Derek présente Stiles à sa famille, un UA sans l'incendie, on peut garder le surnaturel._

 **Auteurs : OS écrit par TheCrasy, Uki96, Erika Keysie et Voidonce**

PS : J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour un groupe FB qui crée un fanbook (qui sera remis lors d'une convention début 2016) pour l'actrice qui joue Victoria Argent, et qui s'implique beaucoup dans la promo de la série ^^ Donc si vous avez facebook, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ^^ "Fanbook Eaddy Mays The Spark Zenista Convention" (j'aurais bien mis le lien mais on peut pas...)

 ****XX****

\- Stiles ? Tu es prêt ?

Stiles soupira. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Il rencontrait la famille de son amant pour la première fois. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, depuis qu'ils avaient dû travailler ensemble pour trouver et éliminer un alpha devenu sauvage qui avait mordu Scott, révélant ainsi l'existence du monde surnaturel à Stiles.

Au début, le jeune homme avait complètement flippé. Surtout qu'il avait vu à quoi l'alpha ressemblait quand il se transformait. Une bête sauvage et difforme qui avait perdu toute trace d'humanité. Un monstre enragé.

La meute locale, la famille Hale, avait alors envoyé leur fils pour trouver et ramener l'alpha à Talia, cheffe de famille, pour qu'elle l'abatte. Derek était leur meilleur traqueur, disait-elle, ce serait l'affaire de seulement quelques jours.

Quelques jours. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Stiles pour tomber sous le charme de Derek. Quelques jours pendant lesquels il avait collé au train du loup-garou, refusant de partir, pestant et vociférant que, maintenant que son meilleur ami était devenu tout poilu, il se devait de tout connaître pour pouvoir l'aider au maximum.

Quelques jours qui s'étaient transformés en quelques semaines, pendant lesquelles il n'avait toujours pas lâché Derek. Stiles était déterminé quand il le voulait. Pugnace était son second prénom. ' _Non, pas vraiment Scott. C'est une façon de parler.'_ A force d'insister, Derek avait accepté d'aller boire un café avec lui. _'En tout bien tout honneur, Sourwolf. Pour te remercier de m'aider avec Scotty.'_ Ça n'était pas resté longtemps platonique, et bien vite nos deux compères avaient roulé dans les draps.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Stiles se demandait comment il avait fait pour éviter que son amant ne lui arrache la gorge avec les dents. La preuve que Derek était en fait un gros nounours à l'intérieur, malgré son apparence de mauvais garçon.

Et tout ceci les menait à ce soir. La présentation officielle de Stiles à la meute en tant que compagnon du fils de l'alpha.

Stiles avait eu des doutes. Des interrogations. Derek était-il vraiment certain de vouloir passer une grande période, peut-être même le reste de sa vie, avec lui ? N'allait-il pas trouver quelqu'un de mieux ? Un loup-garou, ou une louve, avec qui il pourrait courir sous la lune ? Quand Stiles s'engageait, c'était toujours à 300%. Derek était-il vraiment prêt pour ça ?

Le loup-garou s'était occupé de balayer tous ses doutes à coups de paroles, de dîners et de sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. Plein de fois, dans plein de positions différentes. Tellement que Stiles n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que lui faire confiance.

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune homme sourit à son compagnon. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et répondit :

« Je suis prêt. »

Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte du manoir Hale. Derek frappa et la porte s'ouvrit.

Stiles découvrit alors une femme magnifique. Respirant le pouvoir et l'autorité, des cheveux auburn, un visage sévère et des yeux marron avec une légère lueur rougeâtre. Inconsciemment, Stiles serra la main de son petit-ami lycanthrope qui la pressa en retour, encourageant le jeune homme à s'avancer.

Déglutissant, le brun s'avança, tendant la main en direction de la femme.

« Stiles Stilinski, » commença-t-il en serrant la main que lui tendait la femme.

« Talia Hale, » répondit la femme.

La brune perdit son air autoritaire pour un sourire chaud et rassurant, ce qui rassura Stiles.

« Quel nom étrange que Stilinski, » s'amusa la brune. « Derek, tu ne pouvais pas prévenir de l'heure à laquelle tu pensais arriver ? La famille entière attend depuis déjà une heure ! »

Derek grogna un peu et haussa les épaules :

« Je n'avais pas prévu le contretemps, » fut sa seule parole.

Stiles sourit en pensant audit contretemps. Une simple pause à la station essence s'était finie en gâterie dans les toilettes car Stiles n'arrivait pas à se détendre suffisamment.

« Évite la prochaine fois, d'accord ? » sortit Talia en fronçant le nez.

Stiles rougit. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir ses phéromones sexuelles mais Derek le tira par la main, rentrant dans la maison en suivant l'alpha.

Stiles découvrit un manoir où tout était en bois : les rampes, les moulures, tout était d'un bois massif et vernis, ce qui donnait à la maison un caractère austère mais pourtant empli de puissance.

Derek serra la main de Stiles un peu plus fort tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Tout se passera bien Stiles. »

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre la mère de famille à l'intérieur d'un immense salon où se trouvait un attroupement de personne. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple quand Talia entra dans le salon en les accompagnant.

Stiles rougit fortement, mais un petit coup de coude affectueux de Derek lui fit reprendre contenance et il leva la main pour faire un petit salut.

« Bonjour à tous, moi c'est…

\- C'est Stiles n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix moqueuse. « C'est le nouveau chiot de Derek ? »

Derek grogna en direction de quelqu'un. Un rire se fit entendre et Stiles tourna la tête en direction de la personne pour découvrir un jeune adulte, un immense sourire moqueur, une légère barbe, un col en V ridiculement grand et des yeux malicieux.

« Peter, » grogna Derek en direction du loup-garou qui continuait de rire. « Tiens-toi !

\- Mais regarde-le, complètement perdu ! A se demander si oui ou non on va le manger, c'est trognon ! Viens mon lapin, tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant loup ? »

Stiles ne bougeait pas, toute la famille hésitait entre rire ou dire au loup-garou d'arrêter. Finalement, un autre homme sortit de l'ombre pour venir enlacer Peter.

« Peter ? Suffit ! Laisse-lui le temps de s'ajuster. »

Stiles reconnut Chris Argent, un des marchands d'armes associés à son père. C'était surprenant de le voir ici avec Peter. La rumeur disait que les Argent étaient des chasseurs.

Stiles ne préféra rien dire cependant, alors qu'une personne se présentait devant lui, souriante et enthousiaste.

« Pardonne mon oncle, il adore faire joujou avec les amis de Derek. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de le voir, et encore moins ses conquêtes ! Mais regarde-toi ! Tout frêle et minuscule, j'espère que mon petit frère ne te casse pas trop !

\- LAURA ! » cria Derek, le rouge aux joues. « Mais tais-toi ! »

Stiles ne put se retenir de rire. La tension était partie, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Une vieille blague graveleuse et il se sentait chez lui.

« Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air, et puis je fais attention à lui aussi, » sortit l'hyperactif avec un clin d'œil évocateur.

Derek était rouge. Il décida de partir directement dire bonjour au reste de sa famille.

« Toi, je t'aime bien, » décida Laura en passant un bras autour du cou de Stiles. « Allons, viens, je vais te présenter avant le repas ! Alors là petite taciturne là-bas c'est Cora, notre plus jeune sœur, le grand dadais qui se marre comme une poire c'est mon père, James. C'est le seul humain avec toi. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, le père de Derek était humain ? Intéressant. Laura continuait son tour de présentation.

« Tu connais déjà ma mère, Talia. Un conseil : ne la fâche pas.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles, curieux.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, » affirma la lycanthrope.

« Okay…

\- Ces deux-là, ce sont Peter et Chris. Un conseil : évite-les quand ils ont trop bu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ne l'avoueront jamais mais ils adorent parler de leur pseudo histoire à la Roméo et Juliette.

\- J'ai tout entendu, » menaça Peter. « Et je ne me plains pas de sortir avec un chasseur !

\- Ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit, » marmonna Laura, un sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles s'amusait à découvrir les différentes personnes de la famille Hale qui allait de 'Tata Josette' qui adorait les myrtilles mais qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, jusqu'au petit dernier louveteau, fils de Laura, qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler et grogner. Stiles avait essayé de demander ce qui était arrivé au père de l'enfant mais Laura avait secoué la tête.

« Pour une autre fois, » déclara-t-elle, mélancolique.

Une fois les présentations finies, Stiles se dépêcha de revenir se coller auprès de son loup-garou plus grincheux que jamais. Cette famille imposante lui faisait un peu peur.

Heureusement pour lui, Talia leur indiqua le chemin de la salle à manger, le repas étant enfin prêt à être dégusté.

Derek sourit à Stiles, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je suis fier de toi, » murmura-t-il à l'hyperactif. « Tu te débrouilles très bien, Laura et Peter t'adorent déjà !

\- Laisse-moi d'abord survivre au repas et on en reparlera, d'accord ? »

Derek ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser gentiment l'humain en direction de la salle à manger.

La tension commençait déjà à s'emparer de son corps à nouveau. Son entrée remarquée et ponctuée par les remarques du sympathique oncle Peter annonçait déjà que le reste du repas serait dans le même ton. Il doutait réellement de réussir à survivre à ce dîner. Pas parce que c'était, pour la grande majorité, des lycanthropes qui pouvaient le dévorer d'un coup de mâchoire, mais parce que Peter semblait mettre un point d'honneur à détruire le peu de confiance qu'il avait eu du mal à acquérir jusque-là.

Il s'installa à la droite de Derek, essayant de calmer son angoisse. Mais avec l'Oncle Maléfique qui lui lançait le regard du loup qui s'apprête à manger l'agneau, il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il vit Peter s'approcher de la chaise à sa droite. Bien heureusement, Laura fut plus rapide. Lançant un sourire resplendissant de candeur à son oncle, la jeune brune posa son royal fessier sur la chaise.

Quand tous furent à table, les conversations allèrent bon train. Surtout quand Stiles se trouvait au centre des discussions. Il n'échappa pas aux habituelles : « Que fais-tu dans la vie ? » et autre « Depuis combien de temps tu connais Derek ? ». Ces banalités ne manquèrent pas de l'aider à se calmer.

« Dis-moi, Stiles, comment s'en sort ton petit Scott ? » intervint soudain Peter.

« Il se débrouille plutôt bien, je… suppose » répondit l'intéressé, peu sûr de ce que voulait le lycan.

« S'il a le moindre problème, je me ferai un plaisir de l'aider… »

Stiles fixa l'oncle de son amant, essayant de comprendre son intention. Le sourire que celui-ci lui adressa lui aurait presque donné des frissons : il était trop blanc, trop pointu et lui donnait un air trop… carnassier.

« Toi ? Aider ton prochain ? A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? » s'esclaffa Laura, venant généreusement au secours de son futur beau-frère. « Et puis, l'aider à quoi ? T'en sais autant sur les loups mordus que moi sur les Carassius auratus. »

Toute l'assemblée regarda Laura avec plus ou moins de surprise. Elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer avant de se pencher vers Stiles pour lui souffler – sachant que la moitié voire la majorité des personnes présentes entendraient – à l'oreille :

« C'est simplement le nom scientifique du poisson rouge, mon fils est déjà un grand passionné de poissons. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire de connivence avant de poursuivre son repas tranquillement sous les petits rires de la famille et le soupir excessif de Peter.

Le reste du repas ne fut pas moins éprouvant pour les nerfs de l'humain qui ne cessait d'essuyer les petites attaques de Peter. Cependant il en eut rapidement assez que tout le monde vole à son secours comme s'il était une demoiselle en détresse incapable de se défendre. Non, mais les palabres, il connaissait ! Il savait parer une attaque verbale et il leur montrerait tôt ou tard.

Alors que les conversations s'étaient détournées du petit nouveau, Peter, lui, n'en avait pas fini :

« J'espère que tu satisfais correctement mon neveu, à tous les niveaux » lui lança-t-il, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je sais m'y prendre avec lui » répondit Stiles sans même rougir, ce qui ne fut pas exactement le cas de son amant qui suivait avec attention toutes les interactions de son compagnon. « Je dirais même que j'excelle particulièrement à une activité physique vu le nombre de fois où je le fais crier. Vous voulez les détails ? »

Stiles le fixait, l'air effronté, sans ciller. Derek s'étouffa. Laura explosa de rire, suivie par Chris et tous ceux qui avaient prêté attention à l'échange. Peter, lui, haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. Il avait réussi à pousser l'humain jusqu'au bout et en était plutôt content.

La fin du repas vint enfin, mais cela ne signifiait pas que Stiles était tranquille. Il sentait instinctivement que l'oncle reviendrait à la charge à un moment. Mais il était déjà plus serein, il avait réussi à remettre le « grande méchant loup » à sa place.

Alors que Laura se levait de table pour débarrasser quelques assiettes, Stiles se leva. La sœur de Derek fixa leur invité quelques secondes, l'air interrogateur.

« J'aimerais t'aider, » annonça simplement le jeune homme, un sourire charmeur à l'appui.

S'il pouvait s'éloigner le plus possible de la table et de la présence de Peter, il serait l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » fit Derek en posant sa main sur son bras, son regard criant qu'il ne voulait pas que son amant l'abandonne parmi les autres membres de la famille Hale.

« Non mais ça me fait plaisir ! » assura le jeune homme.

« Quelle charmante attention ! » fit finalement Laura, mettant fin à la discussion. « Le dessert arrive, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres Hale avant de voir le visage extasié d'une personne en particulier et d'ajouter : « Oui Tata Josette, il y aura des myrtilles. »

Sous les exclamations de cette chère « Tata Josette » et le regard lourd de Peter, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, les bras chargés de vaisselles. Ils déposèrent le tout dans l'évier et la grande sœur de Derek ouvrit d'une main le réfrigérateur.

« Dis Laura… » fit Stiles après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Oui ?

-Peux-tu m'indiquer où se situent les toilettes ? »

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire alors qu'elle attrapait deux grosses tartes aux myrtilles.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle finalement.

Elle lui indiqua d'un coup de tête l'une des portes de la cuisine et Stiles suivit son regard.

« Tu passes cette porte. Il y aura un long couloir à ta droite et, au fond, tu trouveras les toilettes. Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est écrit sur la porte… »

Le jeune Stilinski remercia la jeune femme et suivit ses indications sans se poser plus de questions. Il ne tarda pas à trouver son bonheur et fit son affaire. Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau et s'être lavé les mains, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte pour sortir des toilettes et… retint un hurlement.

Là, à même pas un mètre de lui, se tenait Peter. Le sourire carnassier qu'affichait l'oncle de son amant n'annonçait rien de bon et soudain, le jeune homme regrettait d'être parti aux WC.

« Mmh… Peter ? » fit le jeune Stilinski par pure politesse, ne rêvant que d'une chose : se débarrasser du lycanthrope un tantinet psychopathe.

« Mmh… oui ? » interrogea ce dernier, l'air faussement intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ici ? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ?

-Non. »

L'amant de Derek grimaça et maugréa un « Ok » à peine audible qui, pourtant, l'était pour le loup-garou qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il attendit une longue minute, immobile et inquiet quant à son sort lorsque, soudain, le loup consentit à parler :

« Dis-moi Stiles… que penses-tu des plans à trois ? »

…et ce fut le signal pour le jeune humain. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de dépasser le loup. Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé… fut la poigne puissante qu'exerça le lycanthrope sur son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Indigné et inquiet, Stiles se tourna vers lui.

« Mais que…

-Peter ? Stiles ? Que faites-vous ? »

Stiles aurait pu hurler de joie en entendant cette voix. Néanmoins, il calma son ardeur et fit de son mieux pour paraître calme, et ce même si son cœur battait la chamade.

« Derek ! » s'exclama-t-il, se maudissant en entendant le croassement dans sa voix.

« Nous discutons… » répondit finalement Peter, les mains dans les poches. Un peu plus et il en sifflerait…

Agacé, Derek grogna :

« Vous avez assez discuté. Le dessert est servi, venez.

-Bien sûr ! » répondit Peter en faisant un geste pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Stiles. Cependant, lorsque Derek découvrit ses crocs, son oncle poussa un long soupir et abandonna son idée.

« Quelle possessivité… c'en est affligeant… » susurra-t-il en dépassant les deux tourtereaux.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? » s'enquit immédiatement Derek, ignorant le rire de Peter qui résonnait dans tout le manoir (et peut-être même les alentours).

« Non, tout va bien… »

Rassuré, le couple retourna à table. Tata Josette avait déjà mangé la plupart des parts existantes des deux grosses tartes aux myrtilles tandis que d'autres se battaient pour quelques milk-shakes au chocolat.

« Oh ! » fit la grand-mère de Derek en voyant le couple revenir et s'installer parmi eux. « Ça tombe bien que vous soyez de retour ! Je m'apprêtais justement à parler de ce jour où Derek a pris des mille-pattes pour des cannellonis… »

Un grand boum retentit et Stiles, amusé, observa l'air fatigué de son amant qui semblait vouloir se fracasser la tête contre la table.

Au final, cette présentation était plutôt intéressante. Et, même si l'oncle de son amant lui donnait quelques frissons, il était tout de même heureux d'en apprendre plus sur son compagnon.

Et d'être accepté dans la meute.

**XX**

PS : Ma trad du moment risque de prendre plus longtemps que prévu... Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Donc à bientôt j'espère ^^

Bisous à tous ^^


End file.
